Dominant, ou dominé?
by Zafyra's
Summary: Deidara en a marre, Tobi est insupportable. Il décide alors de le punir... à sa façon! Et compte bien s'amuser! Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que derrière ce masque orange se cache un ninja tout à fait différent. Surprise! OS Yaoi DeiTobi / MadaDei


-Sempai !

La voix haute perchée résonna dans toute la forêt. Aucune réponse.

-Sempai !

De nouveau, la voix retentit. Cette fois-ci, un soupir lui fit écho.

-Semp…

-Quoi !

Deidara avait crié. Il n'en pouvait plus. Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il supporter cet espèce de… d'enfant ? De gamin déchaîné ! Une journée entière à brailler et à l'interpeller pour un oui ou pour un non. Tobi s'était apparemment mis en tête de le faire sortit de ses gongs. Et bien pour réussir, il avait réussit, ça oui !

Il avait beau s'être retenu toute la journée, se répétant inlassablement que ça ne servirai à rien de réagir, que l'autre n'attendait que cela, il en avait marre ! Comment un petit être aussi insignifiant et incapable pouvait-il être aussi bruyant et agaçant ?

-On arrive quand ? s'empressa la voix fluette. C'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim moi, et puis je suis fatigué. On a quand même couru toute la journée et ….

-Stop ! rugit le blond.

-Et on s'est arrêtés qu'une seule fois, continua Tobi. Et en plus c'est le soir et il va bientôt faire nuit, donc…

-Donc tu vas commencer par te taire ! Tu ne serais pas autant fatigué si tu parlais moins ! Et surtout, tu n'aurais pas autant faim. Alors ferme ta grande gueule et économise ta salive parce que si tu continues comme ça, ce sera la seule chose que tu pourras avaler !

La réplique avait fusée, cinglante. Deidara se tourna vers Tobi, des rayons lasers dans les yeux.

Un mot de plus et ce serait l'explosion. Au sens figuré comme au propre. Mais étonnamment, Tobi ne répondit pas. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds. C'est en tout cas ce que le jeune homme croyait deviner à travers le masque orange. C'est donc dans un silence de mort qu'ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Peu à peu, la colère de Deidara retomba, laissant place à un sentiment de regret et de …nostalgie? Oui c'était cela. La scène lui rappelait quand c'était lui qui, un peu plus tôt, s'amusait à pousser Sasori à bout. Son danna était si froid, et pourtant si facile à énerver qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'agacer. Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps. Parce que maintenant, Sasori était mort et c'était lui qui prenait la place de l'aîné. Et forcément, le nouveau en profitait, comme lui l'avait fait avant.

Cette pensée lui tira un soupir. Il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin. Il n'irait pas non plus présenter ses excuses à son coéquipier, mais il pouvait toujours essayer d'être plus sympa avec lui. Il se décida à faire la conversation.

- T'est qui au fait ? Je veux dire, tu viens d'où ? Personne ne sait rien sur toi.

-Ça sempai, c'est top-secret !

Il aurait juré entendre un air moqueur dans la voix de Tobi. Refusant de céder si vite à l'agacement, il se reprit et poursuivit son interrogatoire. Il faut dire qu'il était très curieux de savoir qui ce cachait derrière ce masque, aussi stupide fut-il.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

-Ça aussi c'est secret !

Cette fois-ci, il en était sûr : le shinobi se moquait de lui ! Et ouvertement en plus ! Trop c'est trop pensa-il, je veux bien faire des efforts, mais il y a des limites quand même !

Furieux, il allait répliquer lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit.

Il la caressa de son être, l'étudiant sous toutes ses coutures. Intéressante. Captivé, il l'alimenta, l'étira, la développa, avant d'aboutir à un plan. Un plan parfait.

Un sourire carnassier apparut brièvement sur son angélique visage. Il n'avait qu'à patienter jusqu'au soir pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il pourrait ensuite savourer sa vengeance. On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

- Si tu veux, répondit-il à son compagnon en affichant un air décontracté.

Il allait bien s'amuser.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l'abri alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les arbres, teintant le ciel d'un orange discret. C'était une vieille cabane abandonnée au milieu des bois, qui servait de refuge aux voyageurs. Certes délabrée et peu récente, elle avait tout de même l'avantage d'offrir un toit et quatre murs, bienfait non négligeable.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la masure par une petite porte branlante, qu'ils verrouillèrent de l'intérieur. Le repas fut sortit du sac - un simple lapin attrapé en chemin- et partagé dans le silence le plus total. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé depuis l'altercation et ce dédain mutuel n'avait pas l'air de gêner les deux personnages le moins du monde.

Deidara attendit la fin du repas pour rompre ce mutisme délibéré.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire sur toi ? demanda t'il calmement.

Son interlocuteur ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête.

- Un secret est un secret sempai ! Je ne dirai rien ! De toute façon, vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

- Ah oui ? C'est par peur que tu te caches alors ? Par lâcheté ?

Un rire aigu retentit dans la cabane. Tobi était plié en deux, apparemment incapable de retenir l'hilarité qui le prenait. Deidara haussa un sourcil.

-Hihihi ! Hahaha ! C'est trop drôle ! Vous vous croyez intelligent, mais vous ne m'aurez pas avec une méthode aussi stupide ! Hahaha !

Le blond se retint de justesse de faire exploser la cabane, lui et son compagnon avec. Comment osait-il l'insulter de la sorte ! Dans un effort de suprême volonté, il s'obligea à rester calme.

- Bravo Tobi, tu n'es pas aussi stupide que je le croyais. Tu remontes même dans mon estime. Par contre, ton humour laisse à désirer.

Redoublement de rire derrière le masque orange.

- Ouahaha ! Après le déshonneur, la flatterie ! Vous êtes vraiment stupide ! Non mais franchement, vous croyiez vraiment m'avoir avec ça ?

Deidara fulminait. Quel manque de respect ! Il allait lui apprendre, à ce petit insolent, à s'adresser correctement à ses aînés !

- Ahaha ! Si vous voyiez la tête que vous faites sempai ! Vous êtes vraiment…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Deidara s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Le blond approcha son visage du masque jusqu'à le toucher.

- Encore un mot et je te fais passer l'envie de te moquer de moi, le menaça t'il, la voix tremblante de rage. Compris ?

Tobi avait arrêté de rire. Pourtant quant il parla, sa voix transpirait de malice. Il était loin d'avoir peur.

- Olala, faut pas vous mettre dans des états comme ça pour si peu, sempai. Vous connaissez l'humour ?

- Comme tu voudras, répliqua Deidara, la rage à présent mêlée à de la réjouissance.

Sans crier gare, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son prisonnier et lui suçota ardemment la clavicule. Tobi ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

- Sem… Sempai ?

Deidara ne répondit pas, trop occupé à passer ses nerfs sur la peau tendre et fraîche du shinobi. Après avoir marqué deux ou trois endroits bien visiblement, il entreprit de lui lécher le cou. Il joignit également les mains à son œuvre, en lui caressant doucement les hanches.

Sûrement encore sous le choc, Tobi n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement, ni même prononcé un mot. Deidara en profita.

En un geste, il enleva la robe noire et rouge qui enveloppait l'homme en face de lui. Ses mains glissèrent sur la tunique, et l'arrachèrent d'un coup sec. Tobi était à présent torse nu.

Le blond se recula pour contempler le corps de sa victime. Un sifflement admiratif accueillit sa découverte.

- T'es super bien foutu pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps à geindre ! Regarde-moi ces abdos !

En effet, le corps du ninja masqué était tout simplement parfait. Les courbes, les formes ne pouvaient qu'être l'œuvre d'un sculpteur divin. Un torse musclé, des abdominaux saillants, une peau pâle et attirante. En un mot, un corps d'Apollon. Et ce n'était que le haut.

D'excitation, le ninja aux multiples bouches passa ses langues sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me facilites la tâche là, ajouta-il, une lueur nouvelle dans les yeux.

Il poussa Tobi sur le sol, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent dangereusement de son cou, mais cette fois en direction de l'oreille. Il la mordilla sévèrement, tout en continuant les caresses avec ses mains.

Tobi était aussi raide qu'un bâton.

- Alors, tu ne dis plus rien ? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne rigoles plus ?

Il sentit le corps frémir sous ses doigts.

- Tu es totalement à ma merci. Je vais te faire gémir comme tu n'as jamais osé le penser. Je vais te faire crier mon nom.

Aussitôt, il descendit pour prendre un téton en bouche. Un souffle rauque lui répondit. Encouragé, il commença à le mordiller et à le lécher successivement. Il n'avait pas arrêté ses caresses.

Il sentit le corps de Tobi se réchauffer, tout comme le sien. Sa langue quitta alors le mamelon pour se concentrer sur la peau. Chaque centimètre carré fut léché, sucé avidement. Le jeune homme sourit en entendant les légers gémissements de son compagnon. Il était plutôt réceptif.

Deidara lui baissa alors lentement le pantalon, qui partit rejoindre la tunique. Le corps de Tobi, qui s'était un peu relâché, se tendit à nouveau.

Un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage. Il pouvait passer à l'étape supérieure.

Subitement, il glissa sa main dans le boxer, dernier rempart entre lui et la virilité en dessous.

* * *

Madara Uchiha s'amusait comme jamais. Après avoir passé la journée à titiller les nerfs du jeune blond, il le laissait maintenant exprimer toute sa frustration. Et le résultat était aussi surprenant que divertissant.

Les attouchements de Deidara se voulaient confiant, mais un peu d'expérience suffisait à comprendre qu'ils étaient maladroits et anodins. Et ce n'était pas l'expérience qui manquait à l'Uchiha, chose que bien sûr, le blond ne pouvait soupçonner.

Comme tous les autres, il s'était laissé berner par le personnage atypique de Tobi. Evidemment, et c'était le but recherché, il se croyait supérieur face au caractère naïf du masque orange. Il était toujours intéressant d'observer le comportement des gens dans ce cas là. Mais Deidara dépassait de loin toutes ses espérances. Et c'était tant mieux.

Toutefois, malgré ses caresses novices, le jeune ninja commençait à faire son effet. Et pas qu'un peu. Aussi, quand il glissa sournoisement sa main dans son boxer pour venir effleurer son pénis, Madara ne put retenir un gémissement rauque, et non simulé cette fois.

Il décida qu'il était temps de changer de jeu.

* * *

Subitement, Deidara glissa sa main dans le boxer, dernier rempart entre lui et la virilité en dessous. Lorsque qu'il l'effleura de ses doigts, un puissant gémissement retentit dans la cabane. Il se figea. La voix était beaucoup trop grave et forte pour appartenir à Tobi.

Un grommellement sourd suivit alors. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Deidara se trouvait sous Tobi, les poignets fermement maintenus au dessus de sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Il rugit. L'autre venait de prendre fermement sa verge en main, et lui appliquait maintenant des mouvements de pompe rapides. Tout était allé si vite qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Le plaisir était si intense qu'il cria à plusieurs reprises. En un instant, sa peau brûlait et s'était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il était à la limite de la jouissance lorsque son assaillant se stoppa net.

Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était incapable de parler.

Au-dessus de lui, Tobi enleva son masque. Mais son état ne lui permit pas d'analyser correctement le visage en face de lui. Seul le son paraissait à sa portée. La voix grave avait définitivement remplacé la petite voix fluette qu'il connaissait. L'intonation avait changée aussi. L'humour et la naïveté avaient disparus, substitués à la gravité et la noirceur.

-Surprise ! Tu voulais savoir mon secret ? Et bien te voilà servi. Mon nom est Uchiha Madara.

L'Uchiha s'interrompit, comme pour mieux écouter la respiration saccadée de sa proie. Dans sa main, la verge était toujours bien tendue et gonflée.

-Je vois que tu as apprécié mon petit traitement. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.

Ses mains retenant toujours fermement les poignets et la faiblesse du jeune blond, il se rapprocha de son oreille. Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un souffle.

- Tu vas apprendre qui est le maître ici.

Il glissa vigoureusement sa main le long du sexe dur. La réaction fut immédiate. Le blond se cambra dans un gémissement.

Deidara gémit. Il avait du mal à saisir comment la situation avait pu se renverser ainsi. La seule chose qu'il avait comprise, c'était que Tobi était en réalité un Uchiha. Comme il détestait cette famille de prétentieux ! Et cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. La haine lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. Dans un sursaut, de volonté, il fit abstraction du plaisir et tenta de reprendre le dessus. En vain.

- Tatata. Tu pensais faire quoi là ? Me dominer? Quelle idée. C'est moi qui dirige maintenant.

Madara retira alors ses mains du caleçon et des poignets. Un bref instant seulement. Il dévêtit rapidement le torse du blond, envoyant valser robe et tunique. Ses lèvres reprirent le contrôle, et s'occupèrent des tétons maintenant à nu. Alors que sa langue formait des cercles autour du mamelon de chair, il descendit ses mains pour enlever le pantalon de Deidara.

Celui-ci ne se contrôlait plus. Il alternait entre souffle rauque et cris étouffés, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il sentit le tissu glisser sur ses jambes. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en boxer.

Madara se colla à lui, accentuant leur excitation. Ses mains ayant terminé leur travail de déshabillage, elles passèrent à l'attaque. Frôlant des parcelles de peau ici et là, s'arrêtant quelques secondes à tel endroit, pour repartir en caresser un autre. Elles étaient partout, mais surtout, elles étaient efficaces. En quelques secondes, il repéra les zones érogènes et accentua ses caresses à ces endroits. Deidara soufflait de plus en plus bruyamment.

Tout à coup, L'Uchiha stoppa ses caresses et retira son boxer avant de faire de même avec le sien.

Il se rallongea sur le corps de Deidara et commença à effectuer des mouvements de va-et-vient, la tête dans son cou. La chaleur monta en flèche. Très vite, l'entrechoquement des virilités durcit un peu plus celles-ci. Se frottant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, elles tiraient des gémissements de satisfaction à leurs propriétaires.

- Alors, qui est le maître ici ?

Deidara ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tenter inutilement de se retenir. Mais l'homme voulait une réponse.

- Qui est le maître ? répéta t'il.

Il s'était stoppé net, interrompant le frottement de leurs sexes. Le visage tourné vers celui du blond, il attendait une réponse. Ses yeux vermeils brillaient d'une lueur sadique. Mais Deidara tentait tant bien que mal de résister à son désir.

-Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça.

Il se positionna à la hauteur de l'entrejambe du blond, et lui lécha vigoureusement la verge. Un cri lui répondit. Ses mains vinrent à leur tour, lui malaxant sensuellement les fesses. Puis il combina les deux mouvements, lui frictionnant le fessier alors qu'il donnait de petit coups de langues sur le sexe durcit. Deidara cria. Sa respiration était saccadée, et cette fois, toute pensée cohérente avait quitté son esprit. Seul le désir subsistait.

Madara s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

- Qui est le maître ? répéta t'il.

-Je…. Vous, souffla le blond, plus frustré que jamais.

L'Uchiha jubilait. Le petit prétentieux était sous son pouvoir !

- Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, s'amusa le brun.

- Vous êtes le maître….

Deidara ne tenait plus. La respiration saccadée, son sexe était tendu à lui en faire mal. Mais Madara en voulait plus.

-Pardon ?

- Je suis votre esclave, maître ! cria le blond.

Ce fut le signal. Il prit alors son sexe totalement en bouche. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur l'organe gorgé de sang, alternant mouvements rapides et mouvements lents. Deidara mugit. Dieu que c'était bon ! Ces mains sur ces fesses, ses lèvres sur son membre, et surtout, oui surtout ! Cette langue parcourant ce membre bien gonflé, allant et venant avec érotisme.

Il sentit la jouissance se rapprocher à grand pas. Mais l'homme dut le sentir aussi, et arrêta brutalement son entreprise. Il remonta à la hauteur de son visage rouge d'excitation, et lui lécha sensuellement les lèvres.

Il avança trois doigts, qu'il enfouit dans la bouche du blond. De son autre main, il le masturbait lentement. Le mouvement remonta, et c'est un Deidara émoustillé qui lécha vigoureusement les bâtons de chair. Il s'appliqua, léchant et suçant, reproduisant les mouvements de la main sur sa verge.

Quand Madara estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment humidifiés, il sortit ses doigts pour aussitôt les rediriger vers le bas. Sans arrêter les mouvements de pompe, il enfonça un doigt, puis sans attendre, deux. Il explora l'antre du blond, poussant de plus en plus loin. Deidara soufflait bruyamment.

Il introduisit son troisième doigt. Appliquant des vas et viens, il mit quelque secondes avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Deidara poussa un cri aigu.

Il venait de toucher sa prostate. Satisfait, l'Uchiha recommença plusieurs fois, se délectant de la soumission de son compagnon. Lui qui était si fier, si sûr de lui, était maintenant un jouet entre ses mains !

Il retira ses doigts, tirant un soupir de frustration au shinobi. Il aurait pu le faire patienter encore un peu, rien que pour mesurer sa puissance, mais lui-même était plus qu'excité. Il plaça son membre à l'entrée avant de le pénétrer d'un robuste coup de reins.

Deidara hurla de douleur. Mais il dût se l'avouer, de plaisir aussi. Que c'était bon, ce membre si chaud en lui, si imposant. Sous le désir, il remua le bassin. Il s'empala lui même plusieurs fois, n'attendant pas la réponse de son compagnon.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas tarder, excité par la vue d'un Deidara soumit à son propre désir, Madara n'en pouvait plus. Il reprit les commandes, et imposa des mouvements vifs et profonds au blond. Tous les deux criaient de plaisir à présent, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations étourdissantes.

L'Uchiwa enchaînait coup de butoir sur coup de butoir. Ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Deidara, les yeux à demi fermés, il ne se contrôlait plus. Il sentit l'orgasme arriver rapidement. Dans un dernier cri de jouissance, il se déversa dans l'antre chaud du blond.

Deidara arriva presque en même temps que lui, aspergeant son ventre de sperme.

Il sentit l'homme se retirer doucement de lui, puis s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils sombrèrent ensemble dans un sommeil bien mérité.


End file.
